


A Christmas Bribe (but for a good reason)

by Call_Me_Clarence



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hells to the yells lets get Sherlock in silly holiday apparel, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, John is not above bribing his fiance to get what he wants, M/M, Mrs. Hudson's herbal soothers, Recreational Drug Use, funny fic, or at least I try, reindeer antlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Clarence/pseuds/Call_Me_Clarence
Summary: Sherlock is being stubborn about the Antlers. John soon fixes that. Mrs. Hudson indulges in some of her 'Herbal Soothers'.This is crack, folks. Christmas Crack. Enjoy.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	A Christmas Bribe (but for a good reason)

**Author's Note:**

> This is Unbetaed
> 
> Made for Kat's Johnlock Xmas Challenge 2019, Day 8. The prompt was Reindeer Antlers :0

“Just put ‘em on.” John pleaded, holding out the headband… that just happened to have reindeer antlers attached.

“Why do I have to be the one to wear it?” Sherlock still had his arms crossed defiantly over his chest, glaring at the monstrosity in John’s hand. “Why can’t it be you?”

“Because,” John sighed. “It won’t be as funny if it’s me.”

“Funny!?” Sherlock looked outraged. It made John smile, though he tried to hide it.

“Endearing.”

Going by the look on Sherlock’s face this was much worse.

“C’mon, Sherlock.” John whined. They’d already been at this for twenty minutes. Mrs.Hudson having to wait up for them. “Do it for Mrs. H.”

Sherlock pursed his lips, considering his options.

“I’ll blow you when we get back?” John offered.

Sherlock’s eyes widened with interest.

“Deal!” he snatched the antlers from John’s hands.

\-----

Mrs. Hudson had just finished smoking the last of her herbal soothers for that night, when there was a knock on the door. 

“Oh!” she squeaked, grabbing her bottle of perfume and spritzing the air. Not like she needed to, really. What with all those two got up to in the flat above, the last thing anyone would care about was how a little old lady soothed her aching hip in the evenings.

She exited her bedroom, shutting the door to encase the potent herbal smell, and made her way towards the front door, limping only slightly.

She opened the door, knowing who it would be before she did. “Could have sent a text down saying that they’d be late.” she said under her breath before the door swung open.

“Merry Christmas!” John said right as Sherlock said “Happy Holidays!”

Mrs.Hudson stood in her doorway, about to offer her boys similar salutations, but stopped when she got a closer look at Sherlock. Was this the herbal soothers, or was he really wearing--

“Ha!” she barked, leaning forward, hand over her heart, laughing as hard as she could. “Oh, Sherlock. What is that on your head!”

Sherlock frowned deeply, looking very put upon. John chuckled right alongside her. 

“They’re his holiday decorations.” John smiled up at his fiance.

“John made me wear them.” Sherlock growled up at the antlers sticking up from his curls.

“Oh, oh, dear.” She sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Can I get a picture of this?” she asked them.

“Yes.” John said brightly, just as Sherlock gave a resounding “No.”

They looked at each other, a battle of wills.

This pulled another peel of giggles from her.

“Well come on in then, come on.” She ushered them through the door. “Maybe you’ll reconsider after a few glasses of my eggnog.” 

“After one glass we’ll be sloshed. And that’s if we share it.” John said, pulling Sherlock along towards the table, that was laden with the Christmas dinner that she’d been slaving away over all day--part of the reason she’d had to take such a hefty dose of her herbs. In recompense for her efforts, her hip was now acting up something awful, truly it was.

“That’s the idea, Love.” she said, shutting the door.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! For every Kudos Mrs. H gets a toke of her favorite herbal soother ;)
> 
> Also, idk about everyone else, but when I got this prompt there was no doubt in my mind who would be wearing those antlers. It had to be Sherlock. There was literally no other option.


End file.
